


Returning The Favor

by keroa



Series: Ahead Of Ourselves [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroa/pseuds/keroa
Summary: Every favor comes with a reward.





	Returning The Favor

Things had been going smoothly in our Independent Vegas for the past month. Yes Man had been picking up a lot of knowledge from being able to roll around on the strip and receiving regular reports from the street forces. He learned a lot about what made the strip tick, what made Freeside thrive. Crime, or what we had defined as crime, had gone way down since we’d come to power since it was a lot harder to bring down a titanium alloy robot than it was to shoot a human authority figure in the head.

In addition to all this, he was learning about human nature and wasteland etiquette, and the difference between how to act in front of certain kinds of people. But in front of me, he mostly remained the same, save for a few improvements to his understanding.

Today, I had hardly seen him around. I had gone out to deliver supplies I found from an ambushed caravan to Old Mormon Fort and when I returned, he wasn’t outside like usual.

I went inside to put my excess gear down in my room and the elevator showed it would continue to go up to the penthouse after dropping me off. Seemed to me someone was here, and I had to imagine it was Yes Man. I kept riding it to the top and when the door opened, he was there and flinched hard at my presence.

“Oh! Woah, hey! You’re a sight for sore eyes!” He smiled.

“Sorry to spook you! I’ve been lookin’ around for you all day. You been up here this whole time?” I let him in with me and he clicked to return to the casino floor.

“Oh, yeah- well.. I’m resisting the urge to just tell you, but I have something special in the works! But I want it to be a surprise! But I also want you to know I may be gone for a day or two.” The elevator came down to the main floor and we stepped out.

“You’ll be gone? Is everything alright?” I frowned; he made it sound like what he was doing would be good, but I had to be sure.

“Oh, yes, everything is swell! I’m so sorry that I’m leaving you here by yourself. If you ever feel lonely, you can talk to any securitron in here and the message will get back to me! But I’ll be offline for several hours.” He wanted to make sure all his bases were covered so I wouldn’t worry, but he was raising more questions than he was answering.

“Wow.. well.. I know you wouldn’t lie to me. Whatever youre doing must be important. Don’t worry about me, Yes Man. I’ll miss you, but I know you’ll be back, just like after Hoover Dam.”

“Exactly! I made sure all my duties would be taken care of and I have some extra troops on patrol to look after the Lucky 38. So I suppose I’ll see you soon, okay, Six?” He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

“Ok. Take care, Yes Man, stay safe.” I hesitated a moment before grabbing his other hand. “May I have a kiss goodbye?”

“Absolutely!! C’mere, you!” He wrapped his arms around me in an embrace, pressing his screen against my face and making a kissy noise. I giggled and kissed his screen, the light static making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

He didn’t want to drag out the goodbye and made his way out to wherever it was he was going.

The next couple of days were... quiet. Very quiet. Despite being surrounded by securitrons, it was definitely lonely. Since admitting my feelings to him, he had been so affectionate to me, and I missed being greeted with compliments each time I walked in. Sure, it was only a couple days, but it felt almost like an eternity. If he was up to it, I would like to have him alone when he came back..

It was getting late into the second day and the orange glow of the sunset cast long shadows of New Vegas across the Mojave. I was sitting outside, toying mindlessly with my plasma defender when the gates opened up the street. I was so used to it that I didn’t even bother to look, but I should have. When the glint of my gun was blocked by a shadow cast over me, I looked up and my heart leapt in my chest.

“Yes Man!!” I set down my pistol and jumped up for a hug, holding him tight.

“Haha, hello! I missed you, too!” He laughed, tightly wrapping his long arms around me.

“I’m so glad you’re home!!” I leaned back and looked into his glowing screen, his face smiley as usual.

“I’m glad to be home! My trip was a great success!”

“Now that you’re back can you tell me what you did?” I seemed a bit desperate; I hated having secrets held from me.

“Oh! I’d rather show you! It was a lot of work, but it paid off for sure! Come with me, I had this done just for you!” He held my hand and I picked up my gun before letting him guide me back into the casino and up to the presidential suite; that was interesting.. I figured he’d take me to the penthouse. He wheeled me back to my room and shut the door. Oh boy.

“Y’know, I was just thinking about how I’d like to get you alone when you came back~” I purred in the privacy of our enclosure.

“Well~” he chuckled, taking my hands and doing his best to kiss one. “I’m glad to hear it.. sit down.” He instructed, and I obeyed. For a moment, he seemed more seductive than usual, but then he got excited. “Oh boy, I can’t wait to see the look on your face! You’ll love this, I promise!” He let go and wheeled back, making a throat clearing sound. “Six, close your eyes.”

I did as he said and felt my face getting warm. My mind was running rampant with ideas and fantasies, and I could hear him moving around. I was so wrapped up in all the possibilities that I wasn’t sure which he could possibly pull. There was a noisy metallic shift and a satisfying click sound before he laughed quietly.

“Alright, open your eyes, Six!” He sounded excited, and honestly, so was I. My eyes blinked open and at first, I just looked up at his face, unaware of any change. I glanced around him a bit and it hit me like a deathclaw wearing a stealth boy.

I gasped when I saw, let’s just call it, a new piece of hardware at his front. My eyes were wide and I put a hand over my mouth, almost trying to hide the blush across my cheeks. I was speechless, biting my fingertips as I failed to come up with a response. The best I could muster was a feeble moan.

“Impressed? It’s pretty neat, huh?” He grinned and looked down at his own new appendage as I studied it with him. It was housed within a chamber on the lower part of his body just beneath his buttons and dials. It came forward out of him and settled above his wheel turning mechanism, trying to replicate the general location on where it’d be on a human. The design left something to be desired, looking like it was rigged together out of plasma weapon bits and scrap metal. The bottom had repeated, rounded ridges from mid shaft all the way up to the head which had a few minor exposed wires underneath, but they were tucked in tight enough that it wouldn’t bother him or do any damage during all the excitement. The top had some beveling along each side, and there was a flexible material like his arms and torso at the base. After a short while, I finally felt able to speak.

“...Wow...” I squeaked. “I-it’s...” He was chuckling lowly and actually felt a bit embarrassed.

“I put a lot of thought, research, consideration and love into its construction! I take it you like what you see?” He held my other hand loosely, that perfect dumb smirk on his face. He was generally so bad at being seductive, but it still worked wonders on me.

“I like it a lot..” I nodded and stood up on my knees on the bed to grab him by the slim bar around his screen and pressed my lips to his screen, sighing happily. Though he couldn’t do much to kiss back, he closed his eyes and held my hips as I showered him in affection.

“I bet you’re all sorts of worked up, huh?” He flicked his digital brows at me and my face felt warm.

“I mean.. how could I not be..” I purred, glancing down to see it between us; the sight made me bite my lip. “Have you...tried it out yet?”

“What? No, of course not! I’ve been alone the whole way back.” He shrugged.

“Not even by yourself, hm?”

“Well, no. I wanted to use all the time I had to come back to you, and my drivers are all installed properly, and I suppose my diagnostic systems probably ran tests on them before my OS was active, so I suppose I haven’t used it, but my body has!”

“Mmm... well then, do you mind if I... t-touch you?” I whispered.

“Touch me? Wow! I’ve only really gotten to touch you! This is exciting, I can feel it doing something to me, but I don’t know what!” He grinned excitedly and held his hands together before I sat back down on my legs, putting my hands on his sides and slowly rubbing downward, biting my lip as I thumbed his base.

“Woah!” He gasped, “now that’s not a feeling I’m used to! Feels kinda... hmm..” he thought as my fingers wrapped around it and felt every little detail. It was certainly based on a human penis but some of the extra details and the style of it really made him unique. Not only this, but he was now the only securitron with anything like this.

I stroked along it towards the head piece and he shivered slightly. I looked up and he had an extremely anxious smile on his face; there was even a greyscale blush beneath his eyes.

“Nngh...” he uttered a small sound and closed his eyes tight, his claws retracting and extending from their housing in his hands and tapping his fingertips together.

“You okay?” I smirked.

“Y...yeah. Just a little overwhelmed.. I-I never knew this is what it felt like!” He laughed breathlessly, “is it supposed to feel this good..? It- it’s intense.”

“Yeah, it’s kind of a lot, huh?” My hand slid back and I squeezed the hard metal and heard him slip out a moan.

“Oh-! Ahhghh.. golly..” his face glitched over a few times before stabilizing and his antenna was spinning rapidly.

“Do you need me to stop?” I asked, gently thumbing the head.

“M-maybe.. I wouldn’t want to stop you from the fun you’re ha-aving!” He let out a breath and I took my hand off him.

“But it felt good?” He rolled back a couple inches and grabbed at the top of his chassis.

“Oh yeah! I’ve never felt anything like it! And I have new protocols in place as well, I can tell one of my routines just started. It’s sort of like the arousal I felt last time, but much... more!” He let his arms fall to his sides again and blinked. “This time, my body knows where to direct the feelings and it’s giving me tingling in my circuits. It’s very pleasant!” He grinned.

“Hmm~ well then...” I kissed his screen and loosely held his claw in my hand. “Whenever you feel ready, I’m ready to help break in the new hardware..” I winked. He chuckled and held my hand back.

“Do you think it’ll feel the same way it did for you? You certainly put on quite a show; it must have been amazing! And I bet with your human instinct and knowledge you’ll be way more prepared to know what to do with me!” He was blushing again and studied my hand quietly. He watched the way the muscle and bone worked beneath my skin and remembered what it felt like when I touched him, and he had to have more.

“We’ll have to find out, won’t we?” I winked. I ran my finger along the underside of it and put my palm over his head, rubbing against him roughly.

“Oohh.. a- hmh..” he seemed to be restraining his sounds a lot; they made him self conscious. But at the same time, he knew that meant I was doing a good job.

“Yeah~..?” I squeezed him and slid my hand back along his shaft, stroking back and forth in a slow rhythm.

“Wo-woaahh- umnhh-“ his eyes squeezed shut and he laughed as his hands began to shake. “Wow..! Aah-“ he put his hands on his screen to cover his face and tried to control these new sensations; he had never felt anything like this before, and any arousal he had felt prior to his upgrade was nothing compared to the way his circuits buzzed at this moment.

“Don’t cover your cute face...” I stood up and pressed against him, still stroking as I lightly kissed his screen. He was staticky- very staticky. My hair stood on end and I sped up, which in turn caused him to belt out a long, shaky moan.

“C-Courier!!” He understood now why I had called out his name last time. Even though this wasn’t technically my name, but it still made me shiver down to my core.

“Ohh, thaaat’s it, that’s it, Yes Man...” upon hearing his name from me now, he lightly bucked his hips into my touch.

“Nnghh! C-Courier d-you said it always feels this good?? W-wow!! Ah..” he wrapped his arms around me and whined quietly as his screen rolled over a few times. “I-I’m sorry, I can’t help these sounds, I-I can mute myself if you like..”

“Oh, no, no no no... I wanna hear ‘em~ I like knowing you like this...” My lips prickled with static against his screen again. His arms would tense and tighten around me while he felt his pleasure begin to rise sharply.

“Woah- wwooah woah- I-“ he shuddered and leaned back to watch my hand, a look of exasperated excitement on his face. “Something’s definitely happening... I-I think this is- ohh gosh..” his eyelids fluttered closed and he panted loudly, though he didn’t know why he even did that.

“Yeah? You need more~? You gonna cum~?” I teased and squeezed him tight before continuing my repetitive motion across his shaft.

“I-If that’s what you did last time, then I-I think so!! Ohh gosh, oh, Courier!” He exclaimed my title and thrusted into my hand again, his moans slowly getting louder. “C-Courier! Sssixx!!! S-sc-AAHH!!” He yelped in pleasure and the device in my hand began to vibrate as pleasure flooded every node in his body. He felt the static in his circuits, his bolts, his transistors. It almost was too much for him as his face was blotted with grey blush and he looked at me, holding my arm tight for a moment before the screen of his face switched from a look of pure bliss to a fully saturated blue and he collapsed to the ground.

“Oh fuck!! Yes Man, oh shit!” I scrambled down to the floor with him and touched his body, his cock coming down from the vibrations. When they had stopped and the room was silent, I sat beside him, biting my fingertips anxiously. “C’mon, boot up..” I worried that his cpu might have overheated, or that maybe the new part wasn’t so compatible. About a minute passed and his face flickered to show him looking tired and confused.

“Woah.. what was THAT?” He laughed, glancing around and looking at his hands.

“You uh.... came pretty hard!” I laughed, though it was hard to hide the concern.

“You called it cumming- is that what that feeling is called? Gosh I... it’s wonderful! I can’t believe I made you feel this way too! I..” he huffed and rested his arms on his center, thinking for a moment how odd it was that he seemed to instinctively make breathing sounds despite not needing to. It just felt right.

“Yeah, you had an orgasm so strong you blue screened.. you alright? Seemed intense!” I smirked.

“Oh oops! I haven’t blue screened in a LONG time! I should definitely adjust the power output on this thing!” He looked down at it as best he could and touched it with his fingertips. It was much more sensitive now than it was before, and it almost felt like a static shock to put pressure on it. “Now the sensitivity is all messed up, I hope I didn’t short circuit it!” He worried aloud.

“No, no no, that’s normal. Though I gotta ask.. how did you program all of this in and not even know about it?” I raised a brow.

“Oh! I actually had some help programming. I couldn’t exactly do everything while I was out cold. I asked for help from a couple other securitrons who had done some surveying around Vegas, namely the Atomic Wrangler. They said any info I got from Gomorrah might be skewed. But they worked together and got a report from some patrons there, and now I’m the mess of static and elation you see before you!” He laughed. “It was hard to do all of this without you knowing.. I know you get reports from the patrols every day. But I finally managed to surprise you!” He grinned and hugged me tight, pressing my body against his.

“Aww, Yes Man...you’re such a sweetheart. I’m glad you could finally experience the feeling for yourself~ maybe once you get the power output adjusted and learn all of its functions we can um.. well- I-If you wanted..” I suddenly became very self conscious and anxious; I figured he was just figuring out what it felt like out of curiosity, not emotion. But I couldn’t dispute the fact that he made a point that this was done for me, and because he wanted to. He wouldn’t lie to me about that. Yes Man was compassionate.. nothing could take that away from him. Not the wasteland, not his new programming, nothing.

“You mean like.. you and me, have.. sex?” He seemed more embarrassed talking about it now that he had new bits of code that told him what he was supposed to be feeling in this kind of emotional situation.

“Again, if that’s not something you want to do, we won’t.” I shook my head, trying my very hardest to keep him on a neutral ground without guilting or coaxing him. He was quiet for a good while and blinked at me.

“I want to. I don’t know if you believed me last time but.. I love you, Six. I mean that.” He held my hand to the best of his ability and gave me a soft smile. “If it wasn’t for you I.. well, anyway..” he made a throat clearing sound and hugged me again.

“I love you, too, Yes Man. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

‘Well you wouldn’t have that bullet scar in your head, but that’s not important right now.’ His mind still guilted him for working with Benny on all this in the beginning. But he realized that’s sort of what got him here in the first place. Maybe it wasn’t a pleasant beginning, but fate is funny like that, if fate exists.

“Let’s get you up.” I would have taken his hands to help him stand, but he was probably a few hundred pounds of solid metal, so there probably wasn’t much I could do anyway. He righted himself and did a quick diagnostic to make sure he didn’t damage anything, finding he was perfectly intact. He retracted his cock and collapsed the chamber around it, concealing it once again.

“That was fun! I can’t wait until next time!! But, I definitely need to make some adjustments. Plus, I’m sure I have work to catch up on from being gone for a couple days, I’m sorry!” He apologized for something he definitely had no need to.

“No problem at all, Yes Man. Just take it slow.. you expended a lot of energy.” I giggled. “I’ll be up to the penthouse soon, you go on ahead.” I kissed his metal and he chuckled.

“Alright! See you up there!” He tried to give me a little kiss in return, though it just felt like glass tapping against my cheek. Not that this bothered me, it was him being affectionate, and I adored that. I walked him to the elevator, and once he was headed up, I had to take matters into my own hands. After all that excitement, I wouldn’t be able to think straight until I took care of things. He could wait a few minutes for me to come see him.


End file.
